${\sqrt[3]{192} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt[3]{192}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $192$ First break down $192$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $192$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 3$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $192 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 3 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times (2\times 2\times 2) \times 3$ So $\sqrt[3]{192} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{192} = 2\times 2 \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{192} = 4 \sqrt[3]{3}$